LOVE - oh I mean, LIVE FROM NEW YORK
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Calum and Raini have finally made their SNL debut, together. But after their wildest dream has come true, they realize they have had another dream the whole time. A dream that has always been standing right beside them. CAINI ONE SHOT.


**Author's note: This fanfic has been a long time in the making. I told AJ (SassyRaptor) about this idea way back before the show even wrapped. I meant to write this as soon as I got back from New York (which was in July), but here we are. ANYWAY, here's another Caini fic because there just aren't enough Caini fics in the archive. I have no affiliation with Saturday Night Live (although I am a major fan), or Taylor Swift (she's just my queen), or with Jimmy Fallon (but I did see the tonight show while I was in New York), and I have no affiliation with Calum Worthy and Raini Rodriguez (well actually Calum has followed me on Twitter for over a year and Raini and I are like literally besties. Also I am their child).**

"Special thanks to our amazing musical guest, Taylor Swift! She's great. And I wanna thank everyone who works on this show for always being just so incredibly awesome and committed, and always welcoming me back with open arms even though I left like a long time ago. Here's to another great season! I'm Jimmy Fallon, goodnight New York!"

They did it.

They had just made their Saturday Night Live debut.

Together.

As best friends.

It had always been their shared dream and now it was finally coming true.

They were official SNL cast members.

They each almost passed out when they heard Darrell Hammond announce their names at the beginning of the episode.

It had been a hectic and crazy week. Neither of them were prepared for the amount of time and effort needed to be put into this project. But they loved it.

They couldn't believe where they were, standing on stage in studio 8H as The Live Band played them out, surrounded by comedy legends who were embracing them as one of their own with open arms.

"You guys were incredible!" Jimmy said, coming up to them. Yes, that's right, Jimmy, as in Jimmy Fallon.

"Thank you so much Mr. Fallon, I'm a huge fan." Calum replied, totally starstruck.

"Please Calum, call me Jimmy. You too, Raini. Seriously, you guys have talent. You are a fantastic comedy duo. I would LOVE to work with you guys on something! We would LOVE to have you guys on the show!"

"Really? Oh my God that would be AMAZING!" Raini said.

Jimmy smiled, shook both of their hands, then went off to talk to some other people.

Calum turned to Raini, a dazed look on his face.

"Jimmy fucking Fallon just said he wanted to work with us. And he wants us to come on the tonight show." he said, looking down at her.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he." Raini replied, a huge smile growing on her face.

Calum beamed down at her, before she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Calum wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her back, picking her up off her feet.

There they stood, in the middle of the SNL stage, embracing each other tightly on live TV.

"Annnnnndddd... We're clear! Great show everybody!" a crew member said as the cameras stopped rolling.

"Did this really just happen?" "Raini asked Calum as they broke away from their hug. "Were we really just on Saturday Night Live?"

"I'm not sure." Calum replied. "I'm still trying to figure it out."

Raini beamed up at Calum as he threw an arm around her shoulders and lead them over to where their friends and family were gathered.

They were immediately tackled in hugs by everyone who had come to support them.

Of course, both of their families had come, but Ross and Laura also came, along with Kevin and Heath.

"You guys were BRILLIANT!" Laura said, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"I gotta say, I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now, I mean we're the ones who gave you the roles where you met each other, so you're welcome." Kevin said, causing them all to laugh.

"So what's going on now?" Ross asked. "Is there some cast thing that you guys have to go to?"

"Well, the after party is at some bar over by central park, so we can all just head that way."

"You guys go ahead, I think we're all gonna head back to the hotel and change first, but we'll meet you there!" Laura said.

"Sounds great!" Calum replied.

They waved as their family and friends exited the studio.

"Hey, do you wanna walk to the bar? It's not that far and it's a beautiful night." Calum asked Raini.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Raini replied.

They made their way towards the elevators, descending the skyscraper to street level.

The crisp autumn night air hit their faces as they walked outside, making their way across the plaza to take a left on fifth avenue.

They strolled along the empty sidewalk.

Raini was thinking about how incredibly safe she felt. She was a women, walking in New York City, after midnight, yet she had never felt safer. Calum's presence just made her feel protected and warm. She had never noticed that before.

Calum was having a mental debate on whether or not her should hold her hand. Yes, that was a very intimate gesture for two people who are desperately trying to keep their relationship platonic; but it was also fairly chilly, she he could pit it on not wanting her pretty little hands to get cold.

Raini looked up at Calum, who seemed to be in deep thought.

She reached over and took his hand in her's, intertwining their fingers.

He looked down at their interlocked hands, then up to her face, a slightly shocked impression on his face.

Raini gave him a soft smile, which he retuned, before the two went back to their quiet stroll down fifth avenue, their hands intertwined.

They walked for a few more minutes before they came to west 58th street, which just a block away from the bar they were going to.

"Oh, can we go stand by the fountain? I wanna get a picture of the plaza all lit up!" Raini asked happily, batting her long eyelashes at Calum.

"Of course we can, Eloise." he replied laughing, causing her to playfully roll her eyes at him, pulling him across the street and up to the little garden in front of the plaza.

Raini pulled out her phone and began snapping artsy looking pictures of the hotel.

Calum simply watched her, a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Raini asked, feeling his eyes on her.

"Nothing." he said, still smiling. "You're just really cute."

She amusedly shook her head at his comment.

Once she had decided she had taken the perfect picture, slightly edited it and posted it on instagram with the caption "Eloise?", she made her way over to the fountain to stand by Calum.

Calum looked down at her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin.

"Wanna make a wish?" he asked, holding the coin out to her.

She laughed at his gesture, but nevertheless took the coin from his hand, closed her eyes, then tossed it into the fountain.

She felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind, his head resting on her shoulder.

"So what'd ya wish for?" he said softly into her ear.

"I can't tell you." she replied.

"Why not?" he said.

"Because then it won't come true!" she explained.

"But it was my coin, so as the owner of the coin that the wish was made upon, I demand to know what it was." he said, smirking.

She turned around in his arms so that they were facing each other, her hands resting on his wide shoulders.

"Fine. You really wanna know what I wished for?" she said.

"No, I've just been pestering you for fun." he replied sarcastically.

She chose to ignore his smart ass comment and instead looked deep into his crystal blue eyes.

His expression changed from playful to curious, his eyes wide with wonder as she looked at him.

She smiled slightly, before her eyes drifted shut and she reached her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet her own.

Despite being surprised, Calum responded immediately. He wrapped his arms fully around her torso, pulling her closer to him as he tilted his head and kissed her deeper.

Raini threaded her fingers through his soft ginger locks, running her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entry, which he granted, moaning as their tongues began dancing together.

After several long, blissful moments, they broke apart. Leaning their foreheads against each other, both breathing heavily.

"You still didn't tell me what you wished for." Calum said, his voice husky with a flirtatious tone.

Raini just shook her head against his, causing him to smile even more.

Raini then reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin, holding it out to him.

"You wanna make a wish, Coppertop?" she said.

"Nah, I'm good. All my wishes just came true." he said before he connected their lips together again.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
